Avengers Kareoke
by Chawni Lover
Summary: The Avengers are bored and with Thor gone on a mission, they decide to have a kareoke. I do not own the Avengers. Please review
1. Clint Shoots To Thrill

Avengers Kareoke

It was karaoke night at Avengers tower. Unfortunately Thor was on a mission, so the Avengers decided to do it without him. "Okay Clint, you're up first." Said tony as Clint walked up to the microphone

Clint:

All you women who want a man of the street,  
Don't know which way you wanna turn,  
Just keep coming and put your hand out to me,  
'Cause I'm the one who's gonna make you burn,

I'm gonna take you down,  
Down, down, down,  
So don't you fool around,  
I'm gonna pull it, pull it,  
Pull the trigger,

Shoot to thrill, play to kill,  
Too many women, too many pills, yeah,  
Shoot to thrill, play to kill,  
I got my gun at the ready, gonna fire at will,


	2. Iron Man

Avengers Kareoke

"Tony, you're up next" said Clint as Tony walked up to the microphone.

Tony:

I am iron man  
Has he lost his mind Can he see or is he blind or Can he walk at all or if he moves will he fall  
Is he alive or dead has he thoughts with in his head Well just pass him there why should we even care  
He was turned to steel in the great magnetic field When he traveled time for the future of mankind  
Nobody wants him he just stares at the world  
Planning his vengeance that he will soon unfold  
Now the time is here for iron man to spread fear Vengeance from the grave kills the people he once saved Nobody wants him they just turn there heads Nobody helps him now he has his revenge  
Heavy boots of lead fills his victims full of dread Running as fast as they can iron man lives AGAIN!


	3. The Captain's Nights

Avengers

"Steve, you're turn. Show some magic capsicle" said Tony as Steve walked up to the microphone.

Steve:

Some nights, I stay up cashing in my bad luck  
Some nights, I call it a draw  
Some nights, I wish that my lips could build a castle  
Some nights, I wish they'd just fall off

But I still wake up, I still see your ghost  
Oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for oh  
What do I stand for? What do I stand for?  
Most nights, I don't know anymore...  
oh woah, oh woah, oh woah oh oh  
oh woah, oh woah, oh woah oh oh

This is it, boys, this is war - what are we waiting for?  
Why don't we break the rules already?  
I was never one to believe the hype - save that for the black and white  
I try twice as hard and I'm half as liked, but here they come again to jack my style

And that's alright; I found a martyr in my bed tonight  
She stops my bones from wondering just who I am, who I am, who I am  
Oh, who am I? Oh, who am I? mmm... mmm...

Well, Some nights, I wish that this all would end  
Cause I could use some friends for a change  
And some nights, I'm scared you'll forget me again  
Some nights, I always win, I always win...

But I still wake up, I still see your ghost  
Oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for, oh  
What do I stand for? What do I stand for?  
Most nights, I don't know... (come on)


	4. Bruce is Hot Blooded

Hot blooded

"Okay Bruce you're up." Said Steve as Bruce walked up to the microphone.

Bruce:

Well, I'm hot blooded, check it and see Got a fever of a hundred and three Come on baby, do you do more than dance? I'm hot blooded, hot blooded  
You don't have to read my mind, to know what I have in mind Honey, you oughta know, yeah you oughta know Now you move so fine, let me lay it on the line I just wanna know what you're doin' after the show  
Well it's up to you, we can make a secret rendezvous Me and you, I'll show you lovin' like you never knew  
Hot blooded, check it and see Got a fever of a hundred and three Come on baby, do you do more than dance? Hot blooded, hot blooded


	5. Natasha's Bulletproof

Bulletproof

"Natasha, you're up next. Please don't injure or kill anybody" said Bruce as Natasha grabbed the microphone.

Natasha:

Been there, done that messed around I'm having fun, don't put me down I'll never let you sweep me off my feet Been there, done that messed around I'm having fun, don't put me down I'll never let you sweep me off my feet  
I won't let you win again The messages I tried to send My information's just not going in  
Burning bridges shore to shore break away from something more I'm not turned on to love until it's cheap  
Been there, done that messed around I'm having fun, don't put me down I'll never let you sweep me off my feet  
This time, baby, I'll be bulletproof This time, baby, I'll be bulletproof


	6. Clint and Tony wanna live their lives

Live My Life

"Now, it's time for the duets. Clint, Tony you two are up." Said Natasha as Clint and Tony grabbed the two micriophonjes.

Clint:

'm gonna live my life  
No matter what, we party tonight  
I'm gonna li-li-live my life  
I know that we gon' be alright

Tony:

Yo, hell yeah, dirty bass  
Ghetto girl, you drive me cray  
Hell yeah, dirty bass  
Yo, yo

This beat make me go wow  
This drink make me fall down  
I party hard like carnival  
Let's burn this motha down  
This bass make me go ache (go ache)  
This girl circus so late  
You're that telly cake with a cali shake  
I got dough, who's down to fake

Oh my, dirty bass  
Oh you got it like that  
I can work that bad  
Let me get that  
(Get your ass on the floor)  
Oh my, dirty bass  
Oh you got that small  
I can break that off  
Let me get that  
(Get your ass on the floor)

Clint:

I'm gonna live my life  
No matter what, we party tonight  
I'm gonna li-li-live my life  
I know that we gon' be alright

I'm gonna live my life  
No matter what, we party tonight  
I'm gonna li-li-live my life  
I know that we gon' be alright

Wo-oh oh, wo-oh oh,  
I know that we gon' be alright  
Wo-oh oh, wo-oh oh  
I know that we gon' be alright

Tony;

Yo, hell yeah, dirty bass  
Ghetto girl, you drive me cray  
Hell yeah, dirty bass

No matter where we be at vip, or in the ceiling  
All we need to start it is the speakers in my chit-chat  
I spot a couple hotties  
Holla, we're the party, we that  
Girl move it like pilates  
Put your head where you knee at

Oh my, dirty bass  
Oh you got it like that  
I can work that bad  
Let me get that  
(Get your ass on the floor)  
Oh my, dirty bass  
Oh you got that small  
I can break that off  
Let me get that  
(Get your ass on the floor)

Clont:

I'm gonna live my life  
No matter what, we party tonight  
I'm gonna li-li-live my life  
I know that we gon' be alright

I'm gonna live my life  
No matter what, we party tonight  
I'm gonna li-li-live my life  
I know that we gon' be alright

This is my moment tonight  
Hell yeah we doing it right  
So get your hands up in the air  
Like we living your life  
This is my moment tonight  
Hell yeah we doing it right  
So get your hands up in the air  
Like we living your life

I'm gonna live my life  
No matter what, we party tonight  
I'm gonna li-li-live my life  
I know that we gon' be alright

I'm gonna live my life  
No matter what, we party tonight  
I'm gonna li-li-live my life  
I know that we gon' be alright


	7. STeve and Clint can't touch this

U Can't Touch This

"Okay capsicle,you and Clint are up next." Said Tony as Steve came up to the microphone.

Clint:

My-my-my-my music hits me so hard makes me say oh my Lord  
Thank you for blessing me with a mind to rhyme and two hyped feet  
That's good When you know you're down  
A superbowl homeboy from Oaktown  
And I'm Known as Such  
And this is a beat uh u can not touch

Steve:

I told you man u can not touch this  
Yeah you know u can not touch this  
Look in my eyes man u can not touch this  
You know let me bust the funky lyrics u can not touch this

Clint:

Fresh new kicks and pants  
You got it like that now you know you wanna dance  
So move out of your seat  
And get a fly girl and catch This Beat  
While it's rollin 'hold on pump a little bit  
And let me know it's going on like that like that  
Cold on a mission so pull on back  
Let 'em know That You're too much  
And this is a beat uh u can not touch

Steve:

Yo I told you u can not touch this  
You can not touch this (nope)  
You can not touch this

Clint:

Break it down  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh oh-oh)  
You can not touch baby  
Stop! You can not touch this

Steve:

Go with the flow in a spin if you can not move to this  
Then you probably are dead  
So wave your hands in the air  
Bust throught the moves run your fingers through your hair  
Move slide your rump  
Just for a minute let's all do the bump  
Bump bump bump yeah

Clint:

Break it down  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh oh-oh)  
You can not touch baby  
Stop! You can not touch this

Steve:

Every time you see me that I'm just so hype  
I'm dope on the floor and I'm magic on the mic  
Now why would I ever stop Doing This  
With others makin 'records That just do not hit  
I toured around the world from London to the BAY  
It's go I and the rest can go and play

Clint:

U can not touch this  
U can not touch this  
U can not touch this (oh-oh oh oh oh-oh-oh)  
U can not touch this  
U can not touch this (oh-oh oh oh oh- oh-oh)  
U can not touch this  
U can not touch this


	8. Clint& Bruce are back

Boys Are Back

"Bruce, please come forward." Said Steve as Bruce grabbed the microphone

Clint:

Take It Back To The Place Where You Know That It All Began

Bruce:

We Can Be Anything We Wanna Be!

Cint & Bruce:

You Can Tell By The Noise That The Boys Are Back Again!

Bruce:

Together Makin' History

Cint:

To Be A Superhero.

Bruce:

Will Smith n'Bobby De Niro

Clint:

Turn It Like We Used To Do.

Clint & Bruce:

And Were Telling You All!

The Boys Are Back! Hey!

The Boys Are Back!

The Boys Are Back,Gonna Do It Again! Gonna Wake Up The Neighborhood!

The Boys Are Back! Hey! The Boys Are Back!

Climbin' Up The Walls, Anytime We Want!

The Word Is Out, The Boys Are Back!

The Boys Are Back, Back To Save The Day.

The Boys Are Back, Ok.

Clint:

Keep Dealing With The Right When We Fight Every Single Time!

Bruce:

Undefeated Here In Our House, Yeah!

Cint & Bruce:

We Can Rock, We Can Shock, Anytime We Like

Bruce:

Tonight We're Goin All Out!

Clint:

To Be A Superhero!

Bruce:

Take The Pedal To The Medal!

Clint:

Turn It Like We Used To Do.

Clint& Bruce:

And Were Telling You All!

Look Out!

The Boys Are Back! Hey! The Boys Are Back!

The Boys Are Back,Gonna Do It Again! Gonna Wake Up The Neighborhood!

The Boys Are Back! Yer! The Boys Are Back!

Climbin' Up The Walls, Anytime We Want!

The Word Is Out, The Boys Are Back!

Clint:

Here To Change The World!

Clint & Bruce:

To Solve A Mystery, Fight The Battle, Save The Girl! No One Can Stop Us Now, We're The Ones That Make The Rules!

The Boys Are Back! Hey! The Boys Are Back!

The Boys Are Back,Gonna Do It Again! Gonna Wake Up The Neighborhood!

The Boys Are Back! Yer! The Boys Are Back!

Climbin' Up The Walls, Anytime We Want!

no need to worry!

The Boys Are Back! Hey! The Boys Are Back!

Bruce:

Look Out Now!

Clint& Bruce;

The Boys Are Back, Gonna Do It Again

Bruce:

And We Make It Look Good!

Clint& Bruce:

The Boys Are Back! The Boys Are Back! Climbin' Down The Walls, Anytime We Want! We're Sure That You Know By Now, The Boys Are Back!


	9. Clint and Natasha light it up

All of The Lights

"Natasha, you're up. Once again please don't hurt or kill anyone" said Bruce as Natasha took the microphone

Natasha:

Turn up the lights in here baby  
Extra bright, I want y'all to see this  
Turn up the lights in here, baby  
You know what I need  
Want you to see everything  
Want you to see all of the lights

(all of the lights)

Fast cars, shooting stars  
(all of the lights, all of the lights)  
Until it's Vegas everywhere we are  
(all of the lights, all of the lights)

If you want it you can get it for the rest of your life  
If you want it you can get it for the rest of your life

Clint:

Something wrong  
I hold my head  
MJ gone…our n-gga dead!  
I slapped my girl, she called the feds  
I did that time and spent that bread  
I'm heading home, I'm almost there  
I'm on my way, heading up the stairs  
To my surprise, a n-gga replacing me  
I had to take 'em to that ghetto university

Natasha:

Turn up the lights in here, baby  
Extra bright, I want y'all to see this  
Turn up the lights in here, baby  
You know what I need, want you to see everything  
Want you to see all of the lights

Clint:

Restraining order  
Can't see my daughter  
Her mother, brother, grandmother hate me in that order  
Public visitation  
We met at Borders  
Told her she take me back  
I'll be more supportive  
I made mistakes  
I bump my head  
Courts suck me dry  
I spent that bread  
She need a daddy  
Baby please, can't let her grow up in that ghetto university

Natasha:

Turn up the lights in here, baby  
Extra bright, I want y'all to see this  
Turn up the lights in here, baby  
You know what I need, want you to see everything  
Want you to see all of the lights

Clint:

Getting mine, baby  
Gotta let these n-ggas know, yeah  
Get it right, ay  
You should go and get your own

Getting mine, baby  
Gotta let these n-ggas know, yeah  
Get it right, ay  
You should go and get your own

Turn up the lights in here, baby  
Extra bright, I want y'all to see this  
Turn up the lights in here, baby  
You know what I need, want you to see everything  
Want you to see all of the lights

Natasha:

Unemployment line, credit card declined  
Did I not mention I was about to lose my mind?  
(My mind, my mind, my mind)  
And also was about to do that line  
Okay, okay, you know we going all the way this time  
(This time, this time, this time)  
We going all the way this time  
(Time, time, time, time)  
We going all the way this time

We going all the way this time  
We going all the way this time

Clint:

Turn up the lights in here, baby  
Extra bright, I want y'all to see this  
Turn up the lights in here, baby  
You know what I need, want you to see everything  
Want you to see all of the lights

Natasha:

Whoaa-oh-whoa  
Whoaa-oh-whoa-oh

Clint:

I tried to tell you but all I could say is oh

Natasha:

Whoaa-oh-whoa  
Whoaa-oh-whoa-oh

Clint:

I tried to tell you but all I could say is oh

Natasha:

Whoaa-oh-whoa  
Whoaa-oh-whoa-oh

Clint:

I tried to tell you but all I could say is oh

Natasha:

Whoaa-oh-whoa  
Whoaa-oh-whoa-oh

Clint:

I tried to tell you but all I could say is oh


	10. Tony and STeve's hearts are stereos

Stereo Hearts

"Okay, my time is up, so Tony and Steve come on up." Said Clint as Tony and Steve came up to the microphone.

Steve:

_My heart's a stereoIt beats for you, so listen close__Hear my thoughts in every note o-ohMake me your radioTurn me up when you feel lowThis melody was meant for you__So sing along to my stereo_

Tony:

_If I was just another dusty record on the shelfWould you blow me off and play me like everybody elseIf I asked you to scratch my back, could you manage that?Like it read well, check it, Travie, I can handle that__Furthermore, I apologize for any skipping tracksIt's just the last girl that played me left a couple cracks__I used to used to used to used to, now I'm over thatCause holding grudges over love is ancient artifacts__If I could only find a note to make you understandI'd sing it softly in your ear and grab you by the hands__To keep me stuck inside your head, like your favorite tuneAnd know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you_

Steve:

My heart's a stereoIt beats for you, so listen closeHear my thoughts in every noteMake me your radioTurn me up when you feel lowThis melody was meant for youSo sing along to my stereoOh oh oh oh, oh oh oh, to my stereoOh oh oh oh, so sing along to my stereo


	11. Tony and Bruce are in the Hall of Fame

Hall of Fame

"Brucey, get on up hear." Said Tony as Bruce came up and grabbed a mic.

Tony:

Yeah, you could be the greatest  
You can be the best  
You can be the King Kong banging on your chest

Bruce:

You could beat the world  
You could beat the war  
You could talk to God, go banging on his door

Tony:

You can throw your hands up  
You can beat the clock  
You can move a mountain  
You can break rocks

Bruce:

You can throw your hands up  
You can beat the clock  
You can move a mountain  
You can break rocks

Tony:

Standing in the hall of fame (yeah)  
And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)  
'Cause you burn with the brightest flame (yeah)  
And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)  
And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame


	12. Tony& natasha scream and shout

Scream& Shout

"Natasha, it's your turn. Please don't kill or murder anyone." Said Bruce as Natasha grabbed the mic.

Tony:

Bring the action

Natasha:

When you hear us in the club  
You gotta turn the shit up  
You gotta turn the shit up  
You gotta turn the shit up

When we up in the club  
All eyes on us  
All eyes on us  
All eyes on us

See the boys in the club  
They watching us  
They watching us  
They watching us

Everybody in the club  
All eyes on us  
All eyes on us  
All eyes on us

Tony:

I wanna scream and shout, and let it all out  
And scream and shout, and let it out  
We sayin': "Oh, we, oh, we, oh, we, oh"  
We sayin': "Oh, we, oh, we, oh, we, oh"

I wanna scream and shout, and let it all out  
And scream and shout, and let it out  
We sayin': "Oh, we, oh, we, oh, we, oh"

You are now, now rocking with will. and

Natasha:

Britney, bitch

Tony:

Oh yeah  
Oh yeah  
Oh yeah  
Bring the action

Rock and roll  
Everybody, let's lose control  
On the bottom, we let it go  
Going faster, we ain't going slow (No, no)

Hey, yo  
Hear the beat, now let's hit the floor  
Drink it up, and then drink some more  
Light it up, and let's let it blow (Blow, blow)

Hey, yo  
Rock it out, rockin' out  
If you know what we talking 'bout  
Turn it up, and burn down the house (Ha-house)

Hey, yo  
Turn it up, and don't turn it down  
Here we go, we gonna shake the ground  
'Cause everywhere we go, we  
Bring the action

Natasha:

When you hear us in the club  
You gotta turn the shit up  
You gotta turn the shit up  
You gotta turn the shit up

Tony& Natasha:

When we up in the club  
All eyes on us  
All eyes on us  
All eyes on us

Tony:

You see them girls in the club  
They looking at us  
They looking at us  
They looking at us

Tony& Natasha:

Everybody in the club  
All eyes on us  
All eyes on us  
All eyes on us

Tony:

I wanna scream and shout and let it all out  
And scream and shout and let it out  
We sayin': "Oh, we, oh, we, oh, we, oh"  
We sayin': "Oh, we, oh, we, oh, we, oh"

I wanna scream and shout and let it all out  
And scream and shout and let it out  
We sayin': "Oh, we, oh, we, oh, we, oh"

You are now, now rocking with will. and

Natasha:

Britney, bitch

Tony:

Oh yeah  
Oh yeah  
Oh yeah

It goes on, and on, and on, and on  
When me and you party together  
I wish this night would last forever  
'Cause I was feeling down, and  
Now, I'm feeling better

It goes on and on and on and on  
When me and you party together  
I wish this night would last forever  
Forever, forever, forever, forever

I wanna scream and shout and let it all out  
And scream and shout and let it out  
We sayin': "Oh, we, oh, we, oh, we, oh"  
We sayin': "Oh, we, oh, we, oh, we, oh"

I wanna scream and shout and let it all out  
And scream and shout and let it out  
We sayin': "Oh, we, oh, we, oh, we, oh"  
We sayin': "Oh, we, oh, we, oh, we, oh"

I wanna scream and shout and let it all out  
And scream and shout and let it out  
We sayin': "Oh, we, oh, we, oh, we, oh"

You are now, now rocking with will. and

Natasha:

Britney, bitch


	13. Steve and Bruce are at a payphone

Payphonr

"Steve, Bruce it's your turn to dazzle the crowd." Said Tony as Bruce and Steve grabbed the microphones.

Bruce:

I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone  
Baby it's all wrong  
Where are the plans we made for two?  
Yeah..

Steve:

I know it's hard to remember  
The people we used to be  
It's even harder to picture  
That you're not here next to me  
You say it's too late to make it  
But is it too late to try?  
And in the time that you wasted  
All of our bridges burned down

Bruce:

I've wasted my nights  
You turned out the lights  
Now I'm paralyzed  
Still stuck in that time  
When we called it love  
But even the sun sets in paradise

I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone  
Baby it's all wrong  
Where are the plans we made for two?

If happy ever after did exist  
I would still be holding you like this  
All those fairytales are full of it  
One more stupid love song I'll be sick  
Now I'm at a payphone


	14. Steve and Natasha wanna have a good time

Good Time

"Natasha, ge up here and le's have ourselves a good time." Said Steve as Natasha grabbed the mic.

Natasha:

Hmmm

Woah-oh-oh-oh

Steve:

It's always a good time

Natasha:

Woah-oh-oh-oh

Steve:

It's always a good time

Woke up on the right side of the bed

What's up with this Prince song inside my head?

Hands up if your down to get down tonight

Cuz it's always a good time

Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care

Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere

I'm in if you're down to get down tonight

Cuz it's always a good time

Natasha:

Good morning and good night

I'll wake up at twilight

Stevre & Natasha:

It's gonna be alright

Steve:

We don't even have to try

It's always a good time

Natasha&Steve

Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

Woah-oh-oh-oh

It's always a good time

Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

We don't even have to try, it's always a good time

Good time

Steve:

It's always a good time

Natasha:

Woah-oh-oh-oh

Freaked out, dropped my phone in the pool again

Checked out of my room hit the ATM

Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight

Cause it's always a good time

Good morning and good night

I wake up at twilight

Steve&Natasha:

It's gonna be alright

Steve:

We don't even have to try

It's always aa good time

Natasha&Steve:

Woah oh oh oh Woah oh

It's always a good time

Woah oh oh oh oh

We don't even have to try

It's always a good time

Woah oh oh oh woah oh

I's always a good time

Woah oh oh oh oh

It's always a good time

Steve:

Doesn't matter when

It's always a good time then

Natasha:

Doesn't matter where

It's always a good time there

Steve;

Doent matter when

It's always a good time then

Steve&Nataha:

It's always a good time

Woah oh oh oh woah oh

It's always a good time

Woah oh oh oh oh

We don't' even have to try

It's always a good time

Woah oh oh oh woah oh

It's always a good time

Woah oh oh oh oh

We donht even have to try

It's always a good time


	15. The male Avengers wanna live while they'

Live While We're Young

"Greetings, fellow Midguardians, I hath returned what is the meaning of this gathering?" asked Thor as he cam into the tower. "We're having a kiareoke party so basically you just go up to the microphone and sing the lyrics to a song" Said Natasha. "I shall try this." Said Thor as him, Clint, Steve, Tony, and Bruce grabbed some microphones.

Clint:

_Hey girl, I'm waitin' on ya, I'm waitin' on yaCome on and let me sneak you outAnd have a celebration, a celebrationThe music up, the window's down_

Bruce:

_Yeah, we'll be doing what we doJust pretending that we're cool__And we know it tooYeah, we'll keep doing what we doJust pretending that we're coolSo tonight_

All:

_Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sunI know we only met but let's pretend it's loveAnd never, never, never stop for anyoneTonight let's get someAnd live while we're young_Woahhh oh oh ohWoahhhh oh oh ohAnd live while we're youngWoahhh oh oh ohTonight let's get some

Tont:

And live while we're young

Bruce:

_Hey girl, it's now or never, it's now or never__Don't over-think, just let it goAnd if we get together, yeah, get togetherDon't let the pictures leave your phone, ohhhh_

Thor:

_Yeah, we'll be doing what we doJust pretending that we're coolSo tonight_

All:

Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sunI know we only met but let's pretend it's loveAnd never, never, never stop for anyoneTonight let's get someAnd live while we're youngWoahhh oh oh ohWoahhhh oh oh ohAnd live while we're youngWoahhh oh oh ohTonight let's get some

Tony:

And live while we're young

Bruce:

_And girl, you and I,We're 'bout to make some memories tonight_

Steve:

_I wanna live while we're youngWe wanna live while we're young_

All:

Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sunI know we only met but let's pretend it's loveAnd never, never, never stop for anyoneTonight let's get someAnd live while we're youngCrazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sunI know we only met but let's pretend it's loveAnd never, never, never stop for anyoneTonight let's get someAnd live while we're youngWanna live, wanna live, wanna liveCome on, younnnggWanna live, wanna live, wanna liveWhile we're youngWanna live, wanna live, wanna live

Tony:

Tonight let's get some

Bruce:

And live while we're young


	16. The Avengers wanna forget you

Forget you

"Come on Natasha, sing with us." Said Clint convincingly as Natasha grabbed an extra microphone.

Steve:

I see you driving round town with the girl I love and I'm like forget you oh ooh

Natasha:

Yeah I'm sorry I can't afforf a Ferrari

But that don't mean I can't get you there

I guess he's an xbox and I'm more Atari

But the way you play your game ain't fair

Tony:

I pity the fool who falls in love with you yeah

Bruce:

Oh shhh she's a gold digga

Just thought you should know

Matt:

Ohhhh oohh

I got some news for you yeah

Steve:

Go run and tell your lil' boyfriend

All:

I see you driving round town with the girl I love and I'm like forget you ooh

I guesds the change in my pocket wasn't 3nough I'm like forget you and forget her too

Said if I was richer I'd still be with ya

Ha now ain't that some shhh

Natasha:

I know that I had to borrow

Natasha, Clint, Steve, and Bruce:

Beg and steal and lie and cheat

Thor:

I pity the fool

Steve, Clint, Tony, Bruce and Thor:

Well I got some news for you aha

Clint:

Oh I really hate you right now

All:

I see you driving round town with the girl I love and I'm like forget you ooh

I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough I'm like forgret you and forget her too

Natasha:

Baby baby baby why'd you want to hurt me so bad so bad

Bruce:

I tried to tell my mama but she told me that this one's for yoyr dad yes she did

Ohh

Thor:

Why

Bruce:

Ogg

Thor:

Why

Bruce:

Ohh

Thor:

Why

All:

I see you driving round town with the girl I love and I'm like forget you ooh

I guess the change in wasn't enough I'm like forget you and forget her too

Said if I was richer I'd still be with ua

Ha now ain't that some shhhh

Anhd although there's pain in my chest I still wish you the best with a forget you ooh ooh


	17. The male Avengers are kids in America

Kids in America

"Okay, guys it's your turn." Said Natasha.

Clint:

Looking out a dirty old window  
Down below the cars in the  
City go rushing by  
I sit here alone  
And I wonder why

Thor:

Friday night and everyone's moving  
I can fell the heat  
But it's shooting  
Heading down  
I search for the beat in this dirty town

Tony& Bruce:

Down town the young ones are going  
Down town the young ones are growing

All:

We're the kids in America, o-oh  
We're the kids in America, o-oh  
Everybody live for the music-go-round

Clint:

Bright lights the music gets faster  
Look girl, don't check on your watch  
Not another glance  
I'm not leaving now, honey not a chance

Thor:

Hot-shot, give me no problems  
Much later baby you'll be saying never mind  
You know life is cruel, life is never kind

Tony& Bruce:

Kind hearts don't make a new story  
Kind hearts don't grab any glory

All:

We're the kids in America, o-oh  
We're the kids in America, o-oh  
Everybody live for the music-go-round

nanananana sing nananana sing nanananana sing nanananana

we're the kids, we're the kids  
we're the kids in America  
we're the kids, we're the kids  
we're the kids

Toyn:

in America

All:

We're the kids in America, o-oh  
We're the kids in America, o-oh  
Everybody live for the music-go-round


	18. Avengerrs gangnam style

Gangnam Style

"Hey Natasha, can you do Gangnam Style with us please?" asked Steve with puppy dog eyes as Natasha reluctantly got up and joine dthen

Natasha:

Natasha Gangnam style  
Gangnam style  
People stop and ask why I'm so fly when they walk past me  
I've got this Gangnam fever, now I'm dressing super flashy  
In New York, yes, the city known for making heavy hitters  
Introduce you to my babysitters

Clint:

No control

Tony:

This kid is literally off the deep end

Steve:

All that we were told was simply watch hier for the weekend

Bruce:

Everything this kid is doing is like on some other level

Thor:

Hey, wait! Grab her before she gets in trouble

Natasha:

Mighty empire  
Once Jay-Z's empire  
No longer his  
I run this biz

Clint:

Here's the stair door

Thor&Steve:

We'll all be done for

Tony:

Yeah, hold up, wait

Clint:

There's just no way

Steve:

A New York City building?  
Boy, you must be cray

Natasha:

Nstasha Gangnam style  
Gangnam style  
Natasha Gangnam style  
Gangnam style

Hey, can't persuade me  
Natasha Gangnam style


	19. the male Avengers breakthrough

Breakthrough

"Oh, I want to sing something from Lemonade Mouth it's my favorite movie, can we pleae?" begged Bruce jumping up and down. "Okay, fibne" said Clint

Bruce:

Oooh yeah, mmmm breakthrough

Steve:

Up, down, spinnin' all around

Fly high, falling to the ground

Sometimes dreams can feel so far away

Far away

Bruce:

Time keeps skippin' out a beat

Left, right, trippin' on your feet

Life is like a string of cloudy days

Tony:

Sometimes it's raisin' your voice

Sometimes it's makin' some noise

Sometimes it's proving to the world it was wrong

Thor:

Whenever you can't see the light

Whenever there's no end in sight

Keep on, keep on moving on

Keep on moving oon

Steve:

Here comes a breakthrough

Here comes a day

Here comes a moment you gotta go for it

So don't let it get away

It's all a breakthrough

Just turn the page

Cause everyday I'm getting closer

Life is just a rollercoaster

Thor:

Shake it, till you make it

Till you break it all through

Don't stop till you break it all through

Shake it, till you make it

Till you break it all through

Don't stop till you break it all through

Bruce:

Stop, still, take another breath

Road block, move it to the left

Get around whatever's in your way

Steve:

Heartbreak, pick up all the pieces

Don't stop dancing in the bleachers

It's gonna be your turn to play

Gonna be your turn to play

Tony;

Sometimes it's raisin' your voice

Sometimes it's makin' some noise

Sometimes it's proving to the world it was wrong

Thor;

Whenever you can't see the light

Whenever there's no end in sight

Keep on, keep on moving on

Keep on moving oon

Bruce:

Here comes a breakthrough

Here comes a day

Here comes a moment you gotta go for it

So don't let it get away

It's all a breakthrough

Just turn the page

Cause everyday I'm getting closer

Life is just a rollercoaster

Clint:

You can see it in the blind sight

Movin' through the limelight

Groovin' to the music imam use it when the tie's tight

Hoping I can do it through the shadows, I can shine briht

Usually in life there's one shot, this is our night

Listen to the rhythm that we given and it will make you

Start pushin' the barriers and it will take you

Wherever it is you wanna go, never too late to

Keep pushing til you breakthrough

Tony:

Sometimes it's raisin' your voice

Sometimes it's makin' some noise

Sometimes it's proving to the world it was wrong

Whenever you can't see the light

Whenever there's no end in sight

Keep on, keep on moving on

Keep on moving oon

Steve:

Here comes a breakthrough

Here comes a day

Here comes a moment you gotta go for it

So don't let it get away

It's all a breakthrough

Just turn the page

Cause everyday I'm getting closer

Life is just a rollercoaster

Thor:

Shake it, till you make it

Till you break it all through

Don't stop till you break it all through

Shake it, till you make it

Till you break it all through

Don't stop till you break it all through

Shake it, till you make it

Till you break it all through

Don't stop till you break it all through

Shake it, till you make it

Till you break it all through

Don't stop till you break it all through

Don't stop

Bruce:

Here comes a breakthrough


	20. what a feeling the avengers have

What a Feeling

"Clint, your so attractive." Said Natasha practically squeling as she ran over to Clint and kissed him on the cheek." I know, I am we should all sing about this feeling." Said Cliny

Steve:

First when there' nothing

But a slow glowing dream

Natasha:

That your fears seems to hide

Deep inside your mind

All alone I have cried

Silent tears full of pride

Bruce:

In a world made of steel

Made of stone

Natasha, Clint, thor, & Steve:

Well I feel the music

Close my eyes feel the rhythm

Thor:

Wrap around

Take a hold of my heart

Natasha:

Lets play musical chairs

One of my favorite games

Especially now

That you and I have tried to play

You walk around

Im shoes that don't fiit for ac hange

I think that we could win this race

Come on now

Let's play musical chairs

One of my favorite games

Especially now

That you and I have tried to pkay

You nwalkj around

In shoes that don't fit fot a change

I think that I could win this race

Come ion now

Now I hear the music

Close my eyes I am rhythm

In a flash it takes hhold

Of my heart

Tony:

What a feeling

Being's believing

We can have it all

Now I'm dancing for my life

Male Avengers;

What a feeling

Being's beleiing

I can have it all

Now Im dancing for my life

All:

What a feeling

Being's believing

I can have it all

Now I;m dancing for my life

Take your passion

And make it happen

Pictures come alive

You can dance right through your life

What a feeling


	21. Bonus Chapter: Natasha's Trouble

Trouble

"Anyone want to sing one last song?" asked Tony as Natasha quickly grabbed the microphone

Natasha:

No attorneys, to plead my case No opiates, to send me into outer space And my fingers are bejeweled With diamonds and gold but that ain't Gonna help me now  
I'm trouble, yeah trouble now I'm trouble y'all, I disturb my own town I'm trouble, yeah, trouble now I'm trouble y'all, I got trouble in my town  
You think you're right, but you were wrong You tried to take me, but I knew all along You can't take me for a ride I'm not a fool now, so you better run and hide  
I'm trouble, yeah trouble now I'm trouble y'all, I got trouble my own town I'm trouble, yeah, trouble now I'm trouble y'all, I got trouble in my town  
If you see me comin' down the street Then you know it's time to go Hey you know it's time to go And you know it's time to go' Cause here comes trouble  
No attorneys, to plead my case No opiates, to send me into outer space And my fingers are bejeweled With diamonds and gold but that ain't Gonna help me now  
You think you're right, but you were wrong You tried to take me, but I knew all along You can't take me for a ride Well I'm not a fool now, so you better run and hide  
Mmm trouble, yeah trouble now I'm trouble y'all, I disturb my town I'm trouble, yea, trouble now I'm trouble y'all, I got trouble in my town  
So if you see me comin' down the street Then you know it's time to go, go  
Well I've got trouble, yeah, trouble now I'm trouble y'all, I got trouble in my town I'm trouble, yeah, trouble now I'm trouble y'all, I got trouble in my town  
I'm trouble, yeah trouble now I'm trouble y'all, I got trouble in my town I'm trouble, yeah, trouble now I'm trouble y'all, I got trouble in my town, yeah  
I'm trouble in my town, yeah, yeah I'm trouble in my town, yeah, yeah


End file.
